Wolf pups
by XxWhiteXWolf14
Summary: Three odd girls from our world gets thrown into the world of naruto as wolf pups. How well do you believe the Akatsuki will react to these girls? Will the Akatsuki be the death of them? Rated T for language and violence.


Hello readers I come in peace...some of my friends may not *Cough foxylove51 Cough*. Speaking of friends I plan on writing a story with two of my friends that I met here. So you should check out foxylove51 as well, I won't mention the other friend just yet...She shall be a mystery person for now, Till she comes into the story. Please review and tell us what you think. You may be confuse on how three people write a story, well that's easy.

XxWhiteXWolf14: I make a person

foxylove51: Then I make one

?: Then I also make one

XxWhiteXWolf14: Then each time the point of view changes a different person will write for there person.

I hope you like it, none of us own naruto but this is fan-fiction so I have no doubt you knew that.

Now let the story begin!

* * *

**~Wolf Pups~**

**Chapter 1**

The meeting ~1~

~Danielle~

Everything is a blur to me; I didn't know where I was going or what I was going to do. I was on autopilot, just me and my baby. I'm riding the highway I think, not caring about anything, ignoring the cars driving by on either side of me, just blurs of colors. My baby, which I don't let anyone touch, is a midnight black motorcycle. Only the rims, handle bars and the lights are not black. The silver rims which look like several throwing knifes made into a circle. It took some time to have someone to build my bike. My bike made me look like I was some black knight riding on shadows, since I was wearing black body armor because when I ride for no reason I always find myself in the woods. I learned my lesson the first time I did that I had scrapes and cuts all over my body. My armor was like dirt bike armor just a bit tougher it's pitch black and I wear a helmet just as black that you can't even see my eyes, for some reason I scare people looking this way, but no matter, people are scared of me with or without my armor. My family always wondered why I just took off sometimes out of the blue. I could never tell them why, because I don't even know. All I know is I have this... need to ride, to go somewhere, I don't know if it's my way of thinking or that my mind wants to get away or perhaps maybe just maybe god wants me to go. I'm not sure when I get this need it feels like a tight thread is pulling on my heart and pulls harder when I go the wrong way, but when the pulling stops I find I'm at a new place and don't know why I'm there but then the pull happens again but not as strong, like there is a voice not even a whisper saying "come this way" and I would walk where I feel the tug and find that someone needs help. Like last time a little girl was drowning because she fell in the lake trying to get this bright red ball that her and her brother was playing catch with. I dove into the water without thinking and when I got to her I pulled her back to shore and performed CPR till she cough up the water. For some reason I can't really see or hear when I have this pull and I feel numb all over like when I saved the girl it was in the beginning of the fall and the water was cold I didn't feel cold tell after I saved her nor did I see the people staring at me oddly when I was staring out of space walking toward the lake. Turns out I was in Michigan even though I live in Indiana. And now I was feeling that same pull again and I wanted to... no ... I needed to get there, where ever there was. The pull stopped and I looked around to see that I was in a neighborhood on the side of the road. I took my helmet and was going to take the keys out to see that they were already in my pocket not knowing how they got there. I got off my bike and turn in circles trying to figure out where I was. It was night time and the only things giving off light was the full moon with the stars and the light pole flickering on and off. The houses look like it was for a little beaten up, not terrible but not the greatest either. I was going to walk down the street to look around some more but then my vision blurred and the pull came back. I could fell the little tug as if I was tired to a rope heading into a dark alley way. I saw six blurs standing and I took off throwing my arms and legs flying through the air not really knowing what I was doing. My body moving on its own accord when my vision came back I saw a girl she have straight hair, I couldn't tell the color it was too dark. She was skinny wearing dark pajamas I tilt my head wondering what in the world would bring her out here at night so I decided I would voice my questions "Who are you?" in a monotone voice.

She eyed me wary and finally said "M-my names is Tessa" she looked at the bodies on the ground, eyes wide but it's too dark to see what her eyes were saying. I turn all around looking at the men there was five of them laying on the ground the one closest to me was at least 6 foot with a 2 inch brown beard and his head was bald showing a glare on his white head from the little light that was coming from a window on the second floor of the house on my right. His head faced me, his mouth slightly ajar, and one side of his face lying in a puddle of his own blood.

I looked back at Tessa and tilt my head to the side "Why are you outside at this hour?" she seemed not to hear me so I was about to repeat when she pounced on me with her arms around my neck. I was about to grab my knives around my waist but stop when I heard her say "Thank you…thanks…" over and over between her sobs. I just stood awkwardly and stiff as a board. I really wanted her off me, but how do you get a crying girl off yourself? Also she just saw me kill five men by myself how come she is not running the other way? I patted her back a couple times seeing if that would calm her down, it didn't work she was still saying thanks…Was this what the doctors call 'in shock'?

I pulled her off me and hold her at arm's length and I looked into her teary blue eyes and said "Tessa…can you hear me? You have to calm down now, they can't hurt you and I won't hurt you either". She nodded her head and hugged me again but this time her arms were around my back and her head is under my chin so she had to bend her neck since she seems to be my height so 5'3.

"I…I thought they were going to rape me…You saved me…" She moved back her hands on my shoulders and my arms down at my sides and she looked into my eyes with tear streaks down her cheeks, her face serious "I can't thank you enough". I stared at her and tilt my head in a confuse matter; she did a 180 one second she's crying than the next she's calm and collected. I took a step back so I had more space and Tessa ripe her tears away and moved her arms to cover her chest and hands under her armpits and start to shiver. I looked up toward the sky to see the stars winking at me and I closed my eyes to enjoy the quiet of the night. A breeze blows onto my face causing my long dirty blonde hair to leave my shoulders and fly behind me like a cape. It was times like this that I wish I was in the woods, I live in an apartment and I call it home but in truth the woods is my home. If I were in the woods I would let a small smile touch my face, a real smile, not the smile I give people so they will get off my back. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard someone talking, my eyes snapped open and looked back at Tessa and tilted my head. She was now holding her arms and rubbing then up and down then she said "What is your name? Where do you come from? How did you do that…?"

I hold up my hand to interrupt her and said emotionless "Not so many questions at one time…" I raised my left eyebrow and looked at her like a mother scolding her child. Tessa waited a beat then nodded her head up and down showing she understand. I brought my hands behind my back and my hands holding on each other and my feet moved a foot apart making me look like a soldier and continued "My name is Danielle McWhite, I come from Indiana and to the rest it doesn't really matter, and you need to get inside…" She looked like she was about to protest so I snapped "No! You are going inside your freezing and I will not have you get a cold out of pure stubbornness!" She moved her arms down as if that would prove that she wasn't cold and she was biting her lip, I couldn't tell if it was from the cold or she was trying to keep her mouth shut. I shook my head and calmly stated "You're not even wearing socks or shoes." She looked down like she forgot that she left her house without shoes and now that my eyes got used to the dark and the faint light I was getting from the window I could tell she is wearing a blue tank top and a darker blue shorts, so no wonder she was cold. Her straight blonde hair went to her waist, her hair dance in the wind blowing into her face which for some reason has a look of determination with a stubborn chin sticking out. My head tilted to the right wondering what was going into her mind right about now. I looked back up at the window, without looking at her I said "You live there, don't you?" It sounded more like a statement then a question. I turned my head toward her and tilted my head waiting for her reply, it seems she wasn't sure if she should answer or not.

She looked down and mumbled and looks up again seeing me raise my eyebrow and repeated "Yes, I live there." I picked up a bit of loathing of the place, like it was the last place she wanted to live, but I merely nodded my head and looked back up toward the window.

Why would she be out here alone? My eyes now turned so I was watching her out of the corner of my eye, she couldn't be older than nineteen. "So…Tessa? Back to my question, what brings you out here at this hour?"

She looked down and moves her arms behind her back like if she shrank in size I wouldn't be able to see her. My head tilted up with my eyebrow lifting up again, I looking down on her and cross my arms across my chest. She looked back up and gave me a nervous smile "stars…" I looked up, stars? I looked back at her and my eyebrows came together in confusion. She did this weird chuckle like she didn't want to ament to something but knows she is going to. "Well…" she starts rubbing the back of her head and head bent down while looking up at me which she wouldn't have to do if she stood up straight. "I was having a bad day so I went on the roof to look up at the stars to clear my head," she was looking around her before continuing "I thought…" She stopped like she was thinking then she quickly said "I thought I heard something so I came done here to look around when these guys came." I knew she change the story, I don't know why, but I hardly knew the girl so I would leave it alone. I looked at her, she may not seem much but she has strength I don't know what, since there many strengths, But it got me thinking.

"Have you ever seen a dead body before today? And not from a grandparent at a funeral, a freshly dead one that didn't die of natural causes" I asked emotionless.

Her eyes widen before she said "No, why!"

I tilted my head, what a strange child "well I will be honest, the first time I saw a dead body that was not at a funeral nor was it fixed up, was my brother," Her eyes widen again and it seems she was about to speak but I interrupted her wanting to get to the point "It was my mother, my grandfather and I who found him, we just got home from eating. I was heading to the bathroom when mom told me to call for him while she let the dogs out. When I was about to leave I heard mom scream 'Danielle call 911'. I ran to the kitchen and looked out the backyard window where I saw my brother lay. I will not give you all the details for that would take all night," even though I look unmoved by this, on the inside, his face, the flies, and the puddle of blood would not leave me. It haven't left me in four years, forever a movie in my brain, forever remembering, forever reminding me I didn't help nor could I, forever a curse. I could tell Tessa was trying to read me, people always do, waiting for you to crack but never do, wondering even if I have emotions. My brother always told me emotions were a weakness, I wonder to this day if it is, or not. "I was crying I couldn't help it, my legs were wobbling, and I knew it was suicide but I couldn't voice it when mom was repeating 'Who would do this? He didn't have any enemies.' But I knew, but I guess I didn't wish to be true for it is easier to be angry then to be sad,"

Tessa interrupted me before I could go on, "How did you know it was suicide?" It looked like her eyes were getting glassy which I didn't understand since she didn't know my brother.

I looked up at the sky and took a deep breath before I answer "I can pick up on the tiniest details when I want, and even though I didn't really want to then, I wanted to know what happened. That's when I notice his right hand above his head which was covered in blood. My brother was right handed and the way his face was I could tell he shot on his right side of the head for how is seem to pull out toward the left." I looked back to see she has tears streaming down her cheeks while mine was dry, and he was my brother, no wonder people fear me. "But my point is you don't seem to cry for these life's lost" I said while spreading my arms out like wings, showing the death all around us. She looked around again like she just remembered they were there.

She looked at me again and said "but he was your brother" I didn't just hear the sympathy but I felt it to like she threw all her emotion at me, it was so raw and I could tell it was real, none of the bull I hear from people when they say 'I'm so sorry for your lost' when in reality they just don't know what to say and wants to move on with their life's. Pure surprise is written all over my face for a second before it went back to being an emotionless mask.

I turned around walking out of the ally way and turn my head to look behind my shoulder to see she hasn't moved "well are you coming?" I said before turning to the left walking away from the ally way. Even though my head was pointed straight ahead as I'm walking, my eyes were looking to my left waiting for her, I could hear her feet hitting the side walk catching up to me.

She was at my side and thanks to the light pole it made long blonde straight hair glow like and halo, she turned her head to look at me with her bright blue eyes and asked "So where are we going?" my eyebrows came together again, we are going to her house where else would we go. I turned toward the front door and was about to grab the door knob when a hand grab me. I looked over my shoulder to see Tessa and I guess she saw my confusion since she said "We can't go through the front door!"

I just gave her a blank stare and said "Why not? You do live here, don't you?

"Well, yes…" I didn't hear whatever she was going to say since I turn the door knob and open the door and took a step inside. It looked like we were in a hallway the walls are white and there are some pictures. In the pictures there is a woman that looked like an older version of Tessa just with short curly hair and she is with a black man who is bald, he has a lot of tattoos. The weird thing was I didn't see any of Tessa, only the women and the man, you would only think these two people live here. I walked down the hall and I heard giggling which made me stop in puzzlement. Tessa was tugging my arm "We should leave" she whispered. I looked at her then continued walking till I reach the living room. The walls were white and the carpet is white as well, but that's not what drew my attention, it was the make-out session going on the couch. They should be glad that I'm not an assassin because I don't know how long I was there, and they still did not notice me.

Finally the women open her eyes and jump up and yelled "What the Hell! Who the fuck are you?" She looked up and down at me her eyes widen "And what the hell are you doing covered in blood?" I looked down at myself, my shoe has blood on then and I looked down at my hands to see they also are covered in blood. The women turned on Tessa screaming "Tessa who the hell is this and why is she covered in blood? Oh my god look at you, your feet are covered in blood and you stain the carpet!" I looked at Tessa's feet and saw indeed that they had blood on them and now there are blood feet on the white carpet where we both walked. I looked back at the women glaring, how could she be upset about the carpet when her daughter, her flesh in blood could be injured? The man got up he could easily tower over me and he start walking toward me. My head is facing the mother but my eyes were on him, focus on him, ready to fight if I must.

Tessa grabbed me and stood in front of me and told her mother while looking at the man "Her name is Danielle, and she just saved my life from a group of men!"

The man smirked at what she said and made a little chuckled "Well then you be getting what you deserve bitch, they didn't force you to come out at this goddamed hour you slut." He took a step forward again.

It was my turn to grab Tessa and pull her behind me; I stood up straight, chin up, emotionless bluish gray eyes lock onto his dark brown eyes and said as coldly as possible "The men are dead…" His eyes widen and his smirked vanish.

I saw the women took a step forward in the corner of my eye and turn my head looking at her. Her eyes blazing and she start yelling "You killed a group of men," She pointed her long slender finger at me "you monster!"

My eyes flared I turned to her and yelled "What the hell is your problem! They were going to rape you're daughter and most likely going to kill her! All you care about is your carpet and that I killed a group of men! Yet you call me a monster!" She was starting to back up in my mid rant but I been taking a few steps toward her. My glares are known to freeze someone in their tracks, and my glare is on full blast. I took a few more steps closer she started to shake in fear and I'm giving off a dark murdering aura. My head was down staring up at her, I begin to growl and snared "You think I'm a monster now…!" She has tears going done her face now, frozen. I was a foot away from her till I felt someone pull my arm back and I turn around throwing a punch at whoever it is, I stopped my punch in mid throw seeing it was Tessa my fist was on her nose. I go from being so angry to filling clam.

I slowly lowered my fist to my side and Tessa was biting her lip till she said in a really smoothing voice like she was talking to an injured animal not wanting to spook it "everything is okay now." I stood straight again now that I was clam I looked back at the mother who was on her knees with her head in her face sobbing. I looked back to the man to see he is still where he was standing last, but his eyes are still wide frozen in place.

I looked back at Tessa and calmly stated "You have to call 911 and tell them that there are five men dead, tell them the whole story" I turned to leave. But stop when I heard,

"Wait! Where are you going?" I looked over my shoulder again and smiled

"Home" I said before I left the house not thinking I would ever see her again.

* * *

I now will ask you a question and I want you to answer: **What is your favorite part of this chapter? And can you guess who's who?**

Random thing about me: I love the colors black, red, and white.

Now that you are done with this chapter how about you check out my other story 'My life with the Akatsuki' because it's lonely.

If you have any questions or concerns please push the review button.


End file.
